The Case Western Reserve University Cancer Research Center is a multidisciplinary clinical and laboratory research center, combining the resources and expertise at Case Western Reserve University School of Medicine and its major affiliated Hospitals, University Hospitals of Cleveland, MetroHealth Medical Center and the Cleveland Veterans Administration Medical Center. The objectives of the Case Western Reserve University Cancer Research Center are: 1. To improve the prevention, diagnosis and therapy of cancer through rearch; 2. To rapidly develop the clinical applications of research discoveries and to make these applications available to the residents of the northeast Ohio region as quickly as possible; 3. To provide the stimulation and support facilities for the development of coordinated, interdisciplinary cancer research that most effectively utilizes the resources and expertise available at the associated institutions. 4. To provide all the services and benefits of an NIH designated Comprehensive Cancer Center to northeast Ohio and the surrounding region. The goals of the Center are accomplished by activities in 7 active programs, 1 developing program and 8 shared resources. PROGRAMS 1. Molecular Biology of Oncogenesis 2. Molecular Virology and AIDS 3. Hematopoietic and Immune Cell Biology 4. Radiation Biology 5. Environmental Carcinogenesis 6. Tumor Metabolism 7. Clinical Trials 8. Prostate Cancer Biology SHARED RESOURCES 1. Molecular Biology 2. Tissue Culture Support 3. Flow Cytometry 4. Radiation Services 5. Histology 6. Athymic Animal Facility 7. Hematopoietic Stem Cell Facility 8. Biostatistics and Clinical Trial